Character Bios: The Chaos Mark
by Sleepwalker48
Summary: Just some mini-biographies of the characters (and places!) I'm going to (or already have) introduced in my fic, "The Chaos Mark". Lots of OCs to come, as well as places, and I didn't want anyone to become confused. So, peruse at your leisure.
1. Chapter 1

**Character Bios for my Kid Icarus Uprising story here on (and I'll be adding some place descriptions here as well)**

 **Pit:** 12-13 in appearance, and 5'5" in height, Pit is the Main Character of the Kid Icarus games and one of the central characters to this story. Pit is your typical hero; insufferably upbeat, the faithful and resilient servant to Palutena, forever optimistic and ready to face the forces of evil. He's not the smartest person in the world; his first duty is to serve Palutena as her faithful soldier and servant. Either way, he is quite capable of figuring things out; though it takes him a while, he is one determined cookie and will do anything to find out the truth. Pit doesn't like to lie. Pit heavily relies on the help of others. He is amazingly loyal, not only to Palutena but any of his friends. He likes to crack lame jokes, but the only person who is liable to humor him is Palutena. Palutena is his best friend. Pit is adorable and knows it full well. He is very competitive, never preferring to lose, but is usually a pretty good sport about it when he does. His signature weapon has been and always will be the Palutena Bow, and will most likely be seen with either a bow or a blade during combat. Pit prefers a balanced way of attack, hence the continued use of blades and bows. He can usually be seen doing missions on earth for his matron goddess or sparring with the centurions or his twin.

 **My thoughts on Pit:** Who _doesn't_ like this cutie pie? Because that's what he is. A cutie. Pie. I relate to him in the way that I am always aiming to please—my parents and my teachers, mostly—and don't like to disappoint. I'm a real teacher's pet. But no "puppet", as Dark Pit described Pit as being. I don't really think Pit's a puppet either, I just don't think he's been given any reason to not serve Palutena. Up until now . . . *rubs hands together in a malicious-melodramatic way* MWAHAHAHA!

 **Dark Pit:** Servant to none other than himself, Dark Pit is Pit's dark-but-not-really-evil twin to Pit. He is moody no matter what the weather, sarcastic no matter what the occasion, and usually will have a snarky comment to anything that anyone says- especially to those who are in authority. He is more cautious than his twin, less trigger happy and more liable to assess the situation at hand. His preferred weapon is the Silver Bow, for its unique properties, but is most often seen wielding either a pair of claws for its speed, a staff for its long range ability, or a cannon big enough and intimidating enough to scare away his enemies. Dark Pit takes his weapons very seriously; He even sleeps with his Stealth Claws. His fighting style may be described as aggressive, wishing to have the upper hand at all times, and fights "dirty"(according to Pit). He, like his twin, hates to lose. He prefers a quick, succinct match when battling his foes. He can usually be seen bickering with Viridi, his first matron goddess.

 **My thoughts on Dark Pit:** HA! I'm like this guy in so many ways. I'm always getting in trouble for my sarcastic quips. My pride is my Achilles heel. I always want to win, I'm always comparing myself to others. I'm fiercely independent, until I'm confronted with something that's out of my element. Then I'm like Pit XD. I'm thinking about changing this guy's name in a few chapters. Any suggestions?

 **Palutena:** 29-31 years old in appearance, and about 5'8" in height, Palutena is the Goddess of Light and Pit's matron goddess. With Pit and her centurion guard she lives in second highest sector of Skyworld, at her Temple's namesake. At times she is known to be playful, motherly, compassionate and empathetic towards the humans down on the Overworld—regretfully, the only deity who ever thinks they should be invested in at all. Lately, though, she has been becoming more and callous, indifferent and moody, as characters from the past make their way into her and Pit's world with memories she would rather forget.

 **My Thoughts on Palutena:** Ooh, what can this suspicious omen mean? *rubs hands together* I have _plans_ for you, my sweet Palutena, such sweet plans! But honestly, it's quite hard writing a scene with her and Pit together, they provide no CONFLICT, and everything is always just bunnies and rainbows with them! It's so frustrating! So, I'm going to mix it up in this story. Just a warning, though; I hold a grudge with her. Bear with me, here: I'm playing Kid Icarus, enjoying the hell out of this game, and I've already beat my way through 2 chapters. Now, I'm running through this town, trying to find this other Hew draw head, and really quite surprised at the intensity of this level. I'm being kicked around all over the place, and I've probably already died once or twice, and the fighting style in the game already is pretty overwhelming. I mean, right out the gate, chapter one, and I'm in _air battle?_ Sure, there was a training video, but I didn't know the action would be coming towards me so _quickly!_ So, here I am, at this blasted gate, trying to open it with some blasted key, and Palutena perks up and says she's sprayed PHEROMONES on me. Um, wtf? Thanks for the warning, Lady Palutena! Now I've got this dragon head sniffing the hell out of me, ATTRACTED to me, and attacking me out of nowhere! THANKS FOR NOTHING! *sighs* I just think that Palutena uses Pit too much, like her little tool to be used but not to be taken care of all that much. Does that make sense? While playing the game, I got this sense—so very often—that maybe Palutena's intentions for Pit in the beginning were only to save her and to saving the world—to hell with _taking care of him_ or any such nonsense like that! Sure, she's developed tender, motherly feelings towards him later on, but the overall mission still reigns supreme. You get where I'm coming from here? So if it seems like I'm trying to specifically torment her in any way, it's because . . . well . . . I am.

 **Viridi:** looking about 9-11 years old in appearance, the "feisty" Goddess of Nature has a voice and an authority that makes her seem years older. Viridi makes her home in the place called the Hanging Gardens. She is the superior of exactly four people—Arlon the Serene, Phosphora, the Goddess of Lightning, Cragalanche, and Dark Pit—but as far as the age of the gods go, she seems to be younger than Palutena. Though on the short side, she speaks with a voice that cannot be easily ignored, and harbors a respectful relationship with each of her lieutenants. She has developed a rather unsavory relationship with her new Captain, though, and you can usually see them bickering and arguing about something rather pointless.

 **My thoughts on Viridi:** Tbh, I did NOT like this chick at first. She just seemed like another distraction that was preventing me from defeating the real deal, which was Hades (which is probably true; she was probably only put in place to make the game longer). But then I rather started to enjoy her lame-ass jokes and her overall bossiness. I love how much she went at Pit, and later on, Dark Pit. Her similarities with Dark Pit is what I think finally drew me to pair them together. I think I didn't mind her later on in her debut chapter. But I really think I began to like her in the Lightning Chariot, when her and Pit had to team up to figure this whole Ring thing out. I knew there was a good side to you, somewhere, Viridi!

 **Lord Nereus:** 30-32 in appearance, and 5'10" in height, Nereus is the fallen king of Atlantis, and keeper of the Seafloor Palace. Also known as the son of Poseidon, Pit's first meeting with him in "Arrival of the Sea God" (chapter 3) shows him to be charming, heroic and determined. He has aquamarine colored skin, much like all of the residents of Atlantis, dark blue eyes, and short, white blond hair. Nereus is usually seen wearing bronze and gold battle armor, complete with a single shoulder guard, breastplate, shin and arm guards. When he is not dressed for battle, he is usually wearing a solid teal jerkin over a simple white tunic. Nereus is an excellent warrior, and is renowned all throughout the seas to be as such. He has a part of him that cares deeply for not only the welfare of his people but also for Lady Palutena. It is hinted, quite strongly, that the two have history, and that Cupid somehow has a part in it.

 **My thoughts on Nereus:** Not much, tbh. He's a character in development, and probably won't have a major part until the sequel. I've hopefully painted him as a rather likeable guy, but with a darker past to him that puts Pit and Palutena on edge. Is he really as underhanded as his peers paint him to me? Is he really such an overbearing leader as his followers claim? Lol, I don't even think _I_ know the answer to that yet. Stay tuned!

 **Arlon the Serene:** Smooth, smart and British, Arlon serves as Viridi's first officer when regarding the supernatural anomalies down on the Overworld. He resides in the Lunar Sanctum, which believed to be the holding place for many other unbeatable/uncontrollable foes of the gods. He seems to be in his 50's, with dark purple skin and white hair. He is often seen isolating himself from Viridi and the rest of her lieutenants, found working on his many experiments such as the Flage necklaces. He appears very contained, reserved, and has a very calming presence, something that Pit sees as "weird".

 **My thoughts on Arlon the Serene:** Not many, actually. He serves a good figure of counsel/authority for Dark Pit, I guess. Helps push the story along. Shed light on many of Dark Pit's thoughts, especially regarding his servitude with Viridi.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Woman/The Sea Witch:** first featured in "The Descent (chapter 5)", The Woman takes on the personification of the perfect mother. About 32-34 in appearance, she towers above Pit during their first encounter through the means of her god-like form. The Woman is seen with pitch black hair, skin as blue as the sea at night, and with equally dark eyes. The Woman uses her freaky dark magic to lure children from the ages of 15 and younger away from their parents through her siren-like singing, promising them all of the comfort and warmth and acceptance a mother can provide. By doing this the children enter a sort of trance that makes them unwary to the events around them, and with mummy-like willingness, follow The Woman's voice into her clutches that seek to use them for power. This antagonist at first seems unbeatable when first encountered by Pit and the Atlantic Army, with her god-like power and unsearchable fortress, but eventually she is subdued and wiped out of existence once Pit discovers more about her past.

 **My Thoughts on The Sea Witch:** I didn't realize until I was editing this story for the umpteenth time that her character mirrors that of Ursula from Disney's _The Little Mermaid._ But really, I modelled her character after a version of the Hispanic myth _La Llorona._

 **Cupid:** A young god who appears to be about 19 years old in appearance, Cupid (first introduced in Chapter 9, "The God of Love) is Skyworld's one and only God of Love. Dwelling at Skyworld's Charmed islands, it is something of a paradise there, with palm trees and straw huts and cascading waterfalls whose waters disappear into the sky from its floating landmass. With stylish dark red hair, usually slicked back to show his attractive, sharp face and green kaleidoscope eyes, he is about 5'6'' in height, one inch above Pit. He has wings, too; great pink-peach ones that lead Pit to question his entire existence. He is not related to Pit, but Cupid suggests that he knows who his mother is . . . He can be whimsical and ironic, irrational and crafty, and takes great pride over being a god. Since becoming a god he has picked up the habit of charming humans in love, creating havoc for the pure fun of it. His life and morals are relatively gray, as love and the heart usually are. Evidently he has some kind of history with Palutena; it may be hinted that he spent some time in her service before actually becoming a god.

 **My thoughts on Cupid:** He's everything a writer could want in an OC. I just hope he doesn't become a nuisance too my audience in the upcoming chapters.

 **Sterling:** He's a royal pain in the neck for the gods, especially for Viridi. He calls himself Sterling, and so Sterling is what he will be referred to as; an assassin of the West Provinces (where ever that is), this man is persistent, snarky and patient. He is first introduced in Chapter 7, Pandora's Box, when Dark Pit is further trying to investigate some weird happenings down on the Overworld. He seems to have some past history with the gods, and also a creepy penchant for angels (though certainly not AS creepy as Cupid's—he just wants to kill them to sell their wings.). He is first described by Dark Pit as looking 42-44 years old, with a hard, angular face, long, sharp nose and white-blue eyes.

 **My thoughts on Sterling:** He is a lovely filler OC, but nothing more. Dark Pit sees him as his "arch-nemesis", which I find to be quite endearing. He lives to make the story more interesting to read about as I trudge along with this plot thing I've got going on here—nothing more, nothing less. I might continue on with him in the future, give him a bigger role.

 **Hanging Gardens:** The home of Viridi and welcome to all of those who are friendly to her—but not without her permission. It is the fourth highest sector of Skyworld below Charmed Islands, closest to the home of the humans. It is a greenfinger's paradise; with luscious fields, gardens, and elaborately done sculptures made of gold and stone. The center of the land expanse features Viridi's sleeping place, the Temple of Nature itself, where a temple is fashioned one level after the other like the ancient pyramids of the Aztecs. At each level sprawl trees and other monuments of nature, with long fountains that have been engraved in the temple's stone structure. Viridi's minions, the Forces of Nature, unique in their own respect, are said to have been grown and tendered here by the goddess herself. When not managing the animal life and plant life of the Overworld below, the Forces of Nature can usually be seen relaxing in the Temple of Nature in its many rejuvenating hot springs and refreshing fountains.

 **Charmed Islands:** located among the clouds above a sparkling and vast deep blue body of water, Charmed Islands is where Cupid makes his home. It is the third highest sector within Skyworld. Calling it a "Sanctuary" for anyone, god or angel, who requires it, it is a peaceful paradise to stay. Cupid boasts of its lack of a weapons altar to add to its name. There you can go and find sandy beaches, beautiful and picturesque jungles, and enormous waterfalls that cascade away from the land mass' mainland. Inside, you can find multiple dining halls, multiple hot springs and pool areas, and a girl and boy's dormitories. Its inhabitants include the lovely and somewhat promiscuous servants of Cupid, and Dionysus, the God of Wine and Cupid's faithful cook.


End file.
